


BAM! Went my heart

by SauerCats



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Jealousy, M/M, My First Fanfic, New BLU Spy, New RED Sniper, No Smut, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauerCats/pseuds/SauerCats
Summary: A ceasefire was called as both RED and BLU where looking for a new teammate (RED a new Sniper and BLU a new Spy). The BLU’s got their Spy a week ago, and after painstakingly waiting that week, the RED’s new Sniper arrived.And just to be Clear this is a Sniper x Spy fic.
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Sniper, Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	BAM! Went my heart

It was a normal day for the Mercenaries on the RED side at Teufort, Spy was in his Smoking room, turning his lungs into charcoal, Engineer and Pyro where working and tinkering on a new project, Medic was off doing god knows what in his lab and Demo, Scout, Heavy and Soldier were playing poker.

“Aye, pay up lads” Demo lent forward on the table to collect his winnings. With a few grunts and annoyed groans, the other occupants on the table complied, though Demo only collected 5 dollars and a lukewarm beer, he still considered it a reasonable win.

“EVERYVON!” Heavy, Soldier and Scout all jumped at Medic bursting into the room and looked at him while Demo paid no attention and sculled the beer.

“What is it Doc? You here to join us for some poker?” Scout said hopefully, after playing poker for the whole day with the same three people can get repetitive. 

“Nien! Ze new Sniper is almost here! He should arrive any minute!” The five looked at each other excitedly. Finally, after so much boredom they could get back on the field, beating the BLU’s into a pulp!

“Da! Is good! We get back to crushing tiny BLU babies!” Heavy said eagerly, already standing up.

“I will kill more BLU’s than all of you!” Soldier stood up and saluted.

“That is an American promise!” The five rushed out to greet their new Sniper, Scout of course getting out first, followed by Medic, then Soldier, Heavy and a slightly stumbling Demo. To their surprise, the new Sniper walked out of a bus, which was rather odd as most Sniper’s came out of their beloved vehicle. This Sniper was a tall man, he wore a slightly sun bleached, dark red tee shirt, accompanied by a brown tattered, leather vest. He was younger than the previous Sniper and had light hazelnut eyes, but the most interesting thing is that he’s Australian!

The bus drove off behind him, leaving him awkwardly standing there, not really knowing what to do. Medic walked forward to him and decided to introduce himself first.

“Velcome Herr Sniper! I am ze Medic.” He extended his hand out, the new Sniper was a bit stunned by the action (and not to mention his accent), but extended his hand in return to shake it. 

“Ah, thanks, nice to meet you too mate.” They started to walk to the base went Scout leapt in front of them, landing in an almost superhero pose (seemingly trying to show off).

“So, you’re our new Sniper huh? Names Scout.” Sniper nodded his head slightly, still surprised from how much energy the young mercenary had. Sniper was greeted by the other three near the entrance. As they went inside, he found two more people waiting for him.

“Howdy there partner, names Engineer, this here is Pyro” The Engineer gestured over to the man wearing a protective fire suit and gas mask, the firebug waved and let out what sounded to be a hello of sorts but just came out as mumbling. Medic gestured over to a hallway and walked towards it, after looking around for a second or two, Sniper followed him. 

“Now Herr Sniper, zhis is your room, I vould show you around more but I need to get back to meine lab, ja?” Sniper nodded and Medic left him alone in front of his room, he put his hand on the door to turn it-

“Bonjour, I presume you are our new Sniper?”

Sniper jumped at the voice, he turned around to find no one, was he hearing things? Before he could ponder on that thought anymore, a man appeared out of thin air, seeming greet him. Sniper just stood there shocked not believing what he saw.

“Well?” The man said in an impatient tone, it snapped Sniper out of his shock.

“Ah sorry mate, n-names Sniper” he mentally slapped his head at what he said, the other man just raised his eyebrow at him behind his mask.

“Yes well, I’m am ze Spy” he lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it, Sniper wrinkled his nose at the smell, this man was rather long and skinny and wore a dark red pinstripe suite with a red balaclava covering the majority of his face. Looking away from Sniper he blew a smoke ring, into the air, Sniper tried not to look impressed, the Spy turned around and started to walk away, leaving a faint trail of smoke behind him, Sniper stood there for a moment before turning to his door again, he was glad to be able to get into his room and unpack his things. 

His room was almost empty and had a layer of dust covering everything, guess the previous Sniper didn’t use his room to often. Putting his stuff down, he decided he should probably leave to look around some more before the battle tomorrow.

Sniper was quite nervous about tomorrow, he didn’t know who he was fighting, he didn’t know what the layout of the area was, and he didn’t know how his team worked together. The only saving grace he had was a system called respawn, but even then, how could a machine bring someone back from the dead? He didn’t want to find out or test to see if it worked. 

Heading back down the corridor, he looked at the other doors, seeing different symbols plastered in the centre of them, he vaguely remembered seeing a target symbol on his own door. He soon reached the kitchen and connected to it, the recreational room, the kitchen was reasonably tidy but it still had a few dishes yet to be cleaned, Sniper contemplated if he should wash them, but taking a closer look, he realised they have been there for quite a while and where covered in a layer of rot, he decided he should probably leave them.

There was also a large table with nine chairs near it, a few playing cards where scattered on top of it, he wondered what seat the previous Snipers was, he’ll have to wait for tonight to find out as not to upset his other teammates by sitting in their seat.

Looking over to the recreational room, he saw a large couch with two people on it looking at the TV in front of them, one of them turned around and spotted Sniper.

“Hey Snipes, wanna sit down and watch this movie with us?’ The other person on the couch turned around to face Sniper as well, he wore a helmet covering his eyes, Sniper remembered that was Soldier, but it took Sniper a second to recall other one’s name. 

“Uh nah but thanks for askin’ Scout.” The younger mercenary shrugged and they both turned back to the screen. Looking more closely at the room, he saw the Pyro on the ground with some crayons, drawing what looked to be a very colourful unicorn, Sniper was a bit taken back that a person who burns people to a crisp daily, would be drawing like a child, but he supposed that it might calm him down or something like that, or that he’s just completely insane, it was probably both.

As he walked outside to get some fresh air, he took a look at the battlefield (or at least what he could see from where he was standing), it was an interesting area, but it looked almost perfect for Sniping, with lots of building he could shoot from, but before he could survey the field anymore he saw something out the corner of his eye, he turned to look at what it was, but there was nothing there ‘the hell?’ he muttered to himself, he swore he could’ve seen a blue blur move or shift from the far side right side of him, feeling very uncomfortable he hastily entered back inside the base, completely unaware of a pare of eyes watching him go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that took a while to write, but yea this is the first chapter of the story and also my first post here, so I hope you like it, and I’m completely open to all criticism (god knows I need it), but preferably constructive. There might be a few spelling mistakes here and there, but hopefully nothing big, ill also probably add more to the tags in time.
> 
> Oh, and one last thing, I might be slowish to update, so expect a chapter to come out every so often.


End file.
